Support is requested for the Seventh International Workshop on Human Gene Mapping Workshop which is to be held on the UCLA campus in Los Angeles, August 21 - 26, 1983. These meetings permit a critical review of new information by international experts on human gene mapping. At the meetings, investigators present new findings for review by committees. Abstracts and committee reports are subsequently published and serve as a useful reference source. Invited speakers also make pertinent presentations at two plenary sessions.